Meet the parents, a oneshot with three endings
by DarkMickey
Summary: Rob X Rae. Choose your own ending! or read all three. Have fun!
1. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will.

**Meet the Parents (**a one-shot with three endings, choose your own!)

Raven looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She had to admit, she looked rather nice in the blue dress. It was lacy, and not really her style, but it looked nice nonetheless. Looks like Robin has pretty good taste after all, she thought. Then she shuddered when she remembered why she was wearing this dress in the first place. Tonight, she was to meet the all high ad mighty Bruce Wayne, famous billionaire and owner of the Wayne Industries. Most of all, he was her fiancé-to-be's father.

A soft knock interrupted her train of thoughts. "You ready Raven?" asked a tuxedo-clad Robin.

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally… no." she said dryly.

Robin stifled a laugh. Typical of Raven to be able to smart-mouth at all times. "Sheesh, how bad can it be? Come on, the car is waiting."

The drive there was painfully long. Raven was almost certain the car was made to suffocate a person. Or maybe she was just too nervous.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"No, Rae. And please can you not be so nervous?" replied a rather irritated Robin.

"Ok…sorry."

"That's alright."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO…."

"Now?"

"For crying out loud…NO."

"Are we…there yet?"

"N…Yes. Here we are!"

The car pulled over at the gates of a huge mansion. Robin had often talked to Raven about Bruce's mansion, but she couldn't help but be impressed.

The hallways were elegantly decorated. Raven would have enjoyed this if she had not been so nervous. Alfred, the butler, led the couple into a large dining hall where a big man was seated. He gestured for them to take a seat.

"This is it." whispered Raven.

"Try to relax."

"Hello dad." Robin greeted.

"Hi Mister Bat...Bru…Wayne." Raven stuttered. Bruce's eyes widened with amusement.

"Sorry." a blushing Raven apologized.

Bruce nodded. "Raven, I presume. Robin speaks of you often."

"He does?" Raven said, secretly shooting Robin a death glare.

"Yes. He says you are very beautiful and he really likes you."

"Oh." Raven smiled sweetly at a slightly nervous Robin.

"Well." Robin interrupted. "I'm glad to see we all get along. So… let's get down to why we are here in the first place. Raven and I have decided to get married."

Raven smiled again. All of a sudden, she began to feel nauseous. Oh no, she thought, not now. Raven tried hard to keep smiling and stay in her seat.

Bruce noticed her uneasiness. "Are you alright?"

Raven forced a smile. "I'm fi…."

BLEAGHH

The next thing she knew, Raven was puking all over the place. Both men jumped up from their seats.

"Rae!!"

"Alfred." Bruce ordered. "Call a doctor."

"No." Raven gasped. "It's just the baby…"

Raven clamped her hand over her mouth.

Oh no…, thought Robin as Bruce as grew as large as marbles.


	2. Happy ending

**Happy Ending**

Bruce glared at Robin sternly. "You…young man. You are in deep trouble."

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Well, all the more we should get married eh?"

Bruce sighed and said, "What's done is done. We should get down to the preparations. I'll settle this some other time, Robin."

Raven smiled at Robin. Not what I had in mind, she thought, but at least it ends well. Robin grinned. He has lots of preparations to make, and a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Notsohappy ending

**Not-so-happy ending**

Bruce glared at them both.

"Robin…you…you…" he said, too angry to go on.

But he never finished. Raven instantly teleported then back to the tower.

"What now, Robin?"

Robin shrugged and replied, "Rae, we should go on a long, long honeymoon…."


	4. Stupid ending

**Stupid ending**

"Why you…" Bruce snatched up a sword and cut the both of them to pieces. A few weeks later, he was arrested and trialed for murder. The jury took 5 minutes to come up with the sentence…death. Wayne industries was left to Alfred who caused it to go bankrupt, and Alfred starved to death on the streets.

And so they all died happily ever after (not).

Note: Well, I did say this was a stupid ending right? So put that gun down. )


End file.
